


Kingly

by ClearAutumnVibes



Category: The Pretenders Guild
Genre: Braums had a low self esteem, Canon Compliant, For the end, I got feels for Braums, King Baxter's A+ Parenting, Mentions of Shika Racism, Minor Character Death, Other, Overtaxing, Paris Route Good End, Spoilers, Taxes, slight projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes
Summary: King Baxter has always scolded him. Everything he did was scrutinized and judged. And always, always he would be found wanting for in the end, he wasn't kingly enough.
Relationships: Ash/Paris
Kudos: 2





	Kingly

For as long as Braums could remember, his father would always scold him.

As a child it was for not knowing something fast enough, be it science, or history, to family names. He was five when his father locked him in the room with a pile of books and a statement that would have been cruel to anyone but the king.

_“Learn it or else you won’t leave this room.”_

He was stuck there for two weeks. By the end of those weeks, he memorized everything his father had known by his age as well as learned that crying wouldn’t get him anywhere. When father let him out, he cried only for his father to glare and say to him:

_“Braums, your actions are not kingly! How can I expect you to lead when you haven’t even caught up yet?”_

He learned better than to cry in front of father after that.

By thirteen, the expectations of the throne have him curling in his bed and wishing he was someone else. His father had scolded him for a bad score on a quiz. It was shameful enough that he got only one question correctly, he didn’t need the added scolding his father gave! And it was done so publicly too…

It was raining when his father had scolded him for that and every booming and cutting word had cut into him. The thunder had only emphasized the disappointment his father felt, features illuminated by lightning. The servants were watching as his father ripped what little pride he had to shreds.

The worst part was that every word his father said was true. He’s stupid and lazy. A brat that doesn’t know his place. He’s not showing kingly behavior.

_Kingly._

It’s always that word.

It’s not enough, everything he did wouldn’t be enough to be a king. Nor a prince, nor a noble. Nothing seemed to satisfy father.

By the time he was fifteen, he stopped hoping for any sort of affection from his father. In fact, he stopped trying to get _anyone’s_ affection. As he’s sure his _dear_ father had intended.

Despite everything his father had done to him though… He can’t bear to hate him so, only dislike him.

Besides, as he grew older his father backed off on his scathing remarks. But something was wrong, he knows it. He knew this when he overheard a few Cubi servants whispering to themselves about the taxes.

And so, he began a long investigation. It started with text on the finances, banks and tax reforms. His father assumed he was merely getting himself prepared for the financial part of the kingdom and let him be.

By the time he was twenty, he had privately drafted a letter to go and visit the kingdom. In his bag is a revision of the taxes that he had drafted. In all, he’s prepared to do his best and try and bring a change. Because his father never cared about anything but appearances and if he’s going to care about something, then the kingdom it shall be.

Honestly, it was no surprise that he ends up mugged by the very people he had hired.

It’s the least he and the sins of his family deserved.

And when the Pretenders Guild walked though those doors, he hired them, both tired from going through guild after guild, and because they seemed…friendly.

The ensuing adventure after that had helped his self-esteem some. And for once, he’s made genuine friends! Everything seems well and good. His father isn’t there to scold him for laughing or smiling so widely, his drafted up law for tax reforms have been adjusted to what he knows to be fairer and he has _friends._

Until he doesn’t.

Rafael had killed father in his death bed, Ash has been stabbed and Paris had been all but a weeping rabbit.

He wonders if things would have gone differently if his father was less focused on being _kingly_ and more focused on being a man. It’s no one’s fault but his father’s. Perhaps Rafael had sought the price on his father’s head or more likely, had seen the things his father had allowed on the Shika. From capping the amount of shrines they could have to the many, many discriminations allowed against the reclusive race.

So he takes the throne, buries his father with no loss of love, and promptly ignores being anything his father might have approved off. He holds a ceremony for his friends. He passes his tax law.

In the end, when he visits Ash and Paris’ restaurant, he finds himself greeted with eyes filled with awe and hope. While the awe and the hope, and the reverent gaze of the public makes him uncomfortable, a curl of warmth fills his heat at the knowledge the common people are doing well.

He even managed to help rebuild Solan!

Braums is sure that if his father would have seen it, he would be frothing at the mouth about how unbefitting and not so kingly the act is.

Which, in truth, is just the way he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I mentioned me thinking King Baxter didn't care about his kid? Yeah it's either that or he's an asshole dad like King George V was to his sons. I also may have projected a bit on Braums, idk what it is about dads either being amazing or being assholes but it's there ands it exists. Oh! I also wrote this instead of working on Liar, Liar since I got Braums feels. Note that this was simply my interpretation after all, he could be shy from being sheltered but honestly, I think he's shy from a low self esteem gifted by his father. Plus his mannerism fit it I suppose.


End file.
